


Little One

by HanranDansa



Category: VIXX
Genre: Ageplay, M/M, NSFW, Smut, daddydom, ddlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanranDansa/pseuds/HanranDansa
Summary: N and Ravi are secretly in a ddlb (daddy dom little boy) relationship.





	1. Part One

N pouted in the corner of the practice room When Ravi took his phone away so he'd stop getting distractions. N always hated it when Ravi used authority, especially since Ravi was younger than N, but then again...

"Come back here N, we need to practice." Ravi instructed.

"Hmph!" N huffed, crossing his arms. To the others, this was just N acting childish, but For Ravi and N, it was a whole other world that no one knew they were a part of. "No." He mumbled.

Ravi glared slightly and walked over to N, kneeling beside him, his back facing the others. "Listen here Little One." Ravi began. N glanced towards Ravi, knowing that when 'Little One' came out, he was serious. "I only took your phone away because right now is time for work not play, alright?" Ravi was strict with his rules but in a very passive tone that didn't make him sound so scary. N sighed quietly to himself and nodded. "There we go. How about this, if you behave yourself throughout the rest of practice, we'll go to the store and I'll but you a new stuffie. Sound good?" Ravi asked with a smile.

N perked up. "A stuffie!?"

"Any stuffie you want." Ravi promised.

N ran back over to the others happily and Ravi followed suit. For the rest of the afternoon, as promised, N behaved himself and worked hard, knowing he'd get a prize if he did. He often looked at the time, waiting for practice to end and when it did, he immediately tackled Ravi, hugging him tight.

"Daddy! Let's go get-!" Ravi covered his mouth quickly and looked around at the others who were busy on their phones. N and Ravi both let out a heavy sigh of relief. N was no stranger to almost going into 'little mode' when he shouldn't but Ravi was pretty good at stopping him most of the time.

"Okay, let's go." Ravi looked towards the others. "Go ahead and head back to the dorm, We have a quick errand to run."

"Mkay." Ken replied. "Don't stay out too late."

Ravi nodded as the left the room and N giggled happily as they made their way to a small but popular toy store nearby. N ran in before Ravi and looked around. The inside was colorful and bright and had a handful of kids running around with toys in hand. Ravi grinned at N's happiness and followed him around as he looked for the stuffie he wanted. In the middle of an isle, N stopped mid stride and looked up at a shelf, seeing a giant white and pink polka-doted teddy bear with hearts on its feet.

"Daddy! Can I get that one!?" N asked excitedly, jumping up and down.

Ravi glanced up at the bear that was half his size and smirked and kissed N's forehead. "Whichever one you want Kitten." Ravi replied.

"Yay!!!" Stood on his toes, trying to get it down but was too short, barely touching the fuzz on its foot. He grunted as he tried hard to grab it and Ravi laughed at him as he struggled. "Hmph! It's not funny daddy!" N replied, crossing his arms.

"You're too cute. Let me get it." N stood back and watched Ravi grabbed the bear's foot, pulling it from the shelf and handed it to the other. "There you go." Ravi stared walking to the counter to pay for the bear and N followed behind with a cute blush on his cheeks as he stumbled slightly over the bear.

"Will this be all for you today sir?" Asked the cashier.

Ravi nodded and slid his card forward.

"Who's the lucky lady?"

"Oh, it's not for a girlfriend." Ravi hated cashier's small talk, especially when it came to N wanting a new stuffie. Ravi couldn't exactly reply with 'I have a little at home who needs a new stuffie' People would think of him different and he hated it. He was proud of who he and N were and would've outright said it if it weren't for the fact they were Ravi and N of Vixx. The man handed Ravi his card back and he slid it back in his wallet "You ready Kitten?" Ravi asked. N nodded happily and sang to himself as they walked back to the dorms.

When they got there, as expected, Leo questioned the giant bear in N's arms. "Where did that come from?" He asked.

"We walked past a toy store and N saw the bear and would stop talking about it so we bought it." Ravi replied.

"Isn't it cute!?" N asked holding it up. "I named him Junho!" 

Ken chuckled. "Adorable. Just like you." N blushed hard and ran back to his room. "I'm not cute!!!" He shouted before slamming the door. Ravi smirked to himself. N always hated being cute by anyone other than him. N was clearly in his Little Space but Ravi was glad that the others just saw it as N being a dork. Ravi followed after the leader, hoping to get some alone time with him. He pushed the door open to see N on the bed on his knees, wearing tight short-shorts, knee highs, a black crop-top, a choker with a bell, cat ears and a tail. Ravi gave a smirk, and pushed the door closed with his and reached behind him to flip the lock. 

"Yeonie, did you put this on just for me?" 

"Of course Appa." N replied shyly, averting his eyes. 

Ravi let out a low growl and shoved N down on the bed, pinning his arms over his head. "Good." His voice was so deep and intimidating, it made N melt every time. Ravi trailed his index finger down N's lips, to his torso, then hips and snapped the hem of his shorts against his caramelized skin. "Now Kitten... What do you want me to do to you...?" 


	2. Part 2

"What do you want me to do Kitten?" Ravi asked. 

N's breath quivered as Ravi muttered in his ear with his deep voice. He loved when Ravi pinned him down and took control. He loved how Ravi made him feel helpless and took care of him at the same time. Ravi growled deep next to N's ear. "You didn't answer me Little One, Daddy can't make you feel good if you don't tell him what his baby needs."

N gulped and shivered. He both hates and Loves when Ravi makes him demand what he wants. On one hand it made it to where N could have anything he wanted done to him, but on the other hand it made him embarrassed. He wanted the most dirty things done to him all the time but he hated admitting it. Ravi loved pleasuring him in any way he could so he shouldn't be embarrassed, but he was. 

"I-I..." N trailed off, his caramel skin harboring a deep blush. 

"It's okay Little One, you can tell Daddy anything remember?" Ravi palmed his hand hard onto N's dick, making him gasp aloud.

"Tease me!" N moaned. "Don't let me cum, make me beg for it! Make my body scream for it!" N demanded. N paused. "But.. When I do cum... don't stop. I don't want you to stop."

Ravi let out a low, hungry chuckle and leaned into N's ear. "As you wish Kitten." 

Ravi pulled the shorts off of N, revealing his throbbing erection that already had some pre-cum dripping from the tip. Ravi smirked, knowing it'd be fun to watch him squirm. Not only would it be tremendously fun to tease him, N is super sensitive right after cumming. Him asking Ravi to not stop is a dream come true. Ravi lightly circled his finger over N's tip, spreading the light amounts of pre-cum around the head to make it that much more sensitive. He blew air on the head lightly, watching N's dick pulse at the temperature change. N bit his lip at the light teasing pleasure that was more tickling than pleasure but he enjoyed it just the same. 

Ravi reached over to the bedside table grabbing the small bottle of lube and poured a bit into his palm. warning the other that it'd be cold. N nodded and Ravi took a light hold of N's dick, stroking up and down, watching N wince and squirm at each up stroke. Ravi chuckled, gripping a bit tighter and N gasped, clenching the sheet in a fist. Ravi snickered and stroked N faster and N arched is back.

"A-Ah!! Ravi! T-too fast I'm gonna-!" 

Ravi immediately stopped, stroking slow, barely making contact with N's skin. This was almost worse. N groaned, clenching his fist in Ravi's hair and bringing his face down to his. He was panting hard and Ravi leaned down farther, biting his neck hard. N moaned aloud, covering his mouth so he wasn't too loud. 

Ravi chuckled. "Oh, you liked that didn't you?" Ravi teased. "You're such a naughty boy, Kitten. Whatever is Daddy going to do with you?"

N groaned, yanking Ravi forward by the back of the neck. "Fuck me." He stated bluntly. "Fuck me as hard as you can."

Ravi smirked. "Up." He demanded. N got on his hands and knees as Ravi positioned himself behind the other, dropping his pants to the floor. He placed his erected tip teasingly against N's ass, circling it around the entrance. N moaned desperately, trying to back himself onto Ravi's dick. 

"Ah, ah, ah Little One. Don't be greedy now."

"I-I can't help it... I need you inside me now!" N demanded. He took a hold of his own length, stroking it to hold him off. His body was trembling, every inch of him was aching for Ravi to ravish his entire body and make him a screaming, trembling mess. He loved that Ravi could do that to him. Masturbating on his own did the trick when he needed it, but when Ravi came into the picture, N never thought he could feel such pleasure from another person. N felt a massive pressure inside of him and he moaned loud, covering his mouth, feeling Ravi thrust into him repeatedly. Some were slow and soft and some where fast and rough; it was a nice mix and N was enjoying every minute of it. He put his hand up on the headboard for support, but was feeling his arms getting weaker and he wasn't sure how long his arms would hold hi like this. 

"Fuck..." Ravi moaned. "You're ass is so tight." Ravi gripped N's hips hard for balance.

"Ah! Fuck! Ravi-ah, right there!" N moaned, screwing his eyes shut. 

"What's that little one? You wanna cum for daddy?"

"Yes!! Please, let me cum daddy!" N begged, ramming backwards into Ravi, feeling him deep inside. It was a hard pressure, and it gave a slight discomfort but after a few seconds it was the most pleasurable thing. 

"You've been such a naughty boy, should I really let you cum?"

"Please, It's so bad, I need to cum daddy please!" N begged. Ravi was going at just the right pace to keep him on the edge for as long as Ravi wanted.

"I don't feel very convinced." Ravi teased.

"Please! Harder! Make me cum hard, all over the bed just so you can tell me how much of a bad boy i am because i made such a big mess! Call me your little slut as I moan your name when I cum. I wanna cum for you daddy cause you make me feel good all over." N bit his lip, grunting hard.

Ravi leaned down, chuckling in his ear. "As you wish." Ravi thrust faster into N, making him cry out his moans while trying to keep his arms steady enough to hold him up.His entire body was shaking and tingling and his toes curled as he was on the brink of ecstasy.

"AH! RAVI!" N cried out. "HARDER!" Ravi pounded the desired spot and eventually N could barely form words. "Ah!! Fuck I-I'm-!" N cried out Ravi's name over and over, feeling himself cum allover the sheets. Ravi came moments after him but he didn't stop there. He flipped N over onto his back, taking his still hardened length in his mouth, letting his tongue roam all over it. He massaged his balls in the process and N was squirming frantically, tears coming to his eyes. After cumming, and the way Ravi kept playing with him, it made the pleasure so intense it was almost painful but he never once told him to stop.

"AH! FUCK RAVI-AH PLEASE-!" N cried out, squirming left and right, trying to make it a little less intense, but it only seemed to make it worse. Ravi looked up, still heavily stroking Na's cum covered dick. 

"What's the matter Kitten, I thought you didn't want me to stop. You know what to say to make me stop."

N moaned, feeling his erection building again and he bucked his hips. "P-please! No more!" N begged.

"You know what to say." Ravi informed. 

"K-kitten doesn't want t-to play anymore!" N said in a breathy voice. Ravi complied and stopped touching him, giving him a breather.

"That's my little boy." Ravi consoled the other and grabbed a towel to clean him off. Once N had regained his composure, he Stood from the bed so that Ravi could change the messy sheets. N laid back down on the bed, cuddling up next to Ravi. while he may be ruthless during sex, once it's over, he was back to his sweet original self again. N loved that he could easily dominate him whenever he wanted and that if N was feeling frisky, Ravi would let him top. Ravi kissed the top of N's head. "Get some rest Little One."


End file.
